Final Fantasy 13-2: Tale of Two Jinchuriki
by Greaterpain4
Summary: Due to an blasted Uchiha's time-space jutsu and Naruto's Tailed beast speed, Naruto and tha killa bee is sucked into an alternate dimension to one where monsters roam and people fight. Nations are just the same, right? Don't own anything
1. Chapter 1

**Final Fantasy 13-2: Tale of two Jincs**

**Chapter Start**

**Chapter 1: Two Jinchuriki**

"Ugh-uh..." A blond haired whiskered youth groaned being awoken by a massive gust of wind. His eyes were closed due to him be unconscious before. He continued to feel wind blowing against his body hearing commotion below him. His eyes slowly creaked opened showing ocean blue orbs seeing that he was rapidly decreasing from the sky about to smash into a beach were the commotion was coming from. His eyes widened seeing people fighting some type of blue mechanical bugs attacking them with some machine that released high speed projectiles. "What is hell going on!" He yelled getting closer and closer to the water that was close.

"Damn, fool, don't be yellin' in mah ear 'cause that ain't cool."

The blond heard a familiar rapping voice, but it sounded a little more youthful. He turned his head letting his eyes rest on...killer bee? His hair stuck up in a way of Kakashi's with the hair falling reaching to the base of his neck. He still had his glasses on, but his features were softer, and cuter. He mentally smack himself for thinking another male was cute. He pointed a hesitating at him stuttering out nonsense.

The killa bee sat Indian style without a worry as the descended while he wrote stuff down in his rap both. "Why ya stutterin'? Speak before I have to get ya mother then." He rapped not even looking from his book.

Naruto wanted to deadpan at the eight tails but he was still in shock not even remembering they were about to splash into the water. "B-Bee, y-y-you look so young." He stated in astonishment.

Bee huffed writing more raps down. "It was due to that Uchiha's time-space jutsu and the speed of your tailed beast mode." He said normally. "It must have cause a time-space rift between worlds 'cause that down there is not a part of our world." Bee explained writing down raps. "Nice." He bobbed his head.

Naruto thought on the subject finding bee's theory pretty logical. "Oh crap!" He said snapping back to reality and the fact that they were still falling. He bit his thumb and flashed through hand seals. He finished throwing his hand out to the water. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" He yelled causing a giant cloud of smoke to puff into existence covering him and the younger Killer bee.

_On the beach, _everything was running rampant. Gun shots fired constantly at the attempt to rid new bodhum of the mechanical insects.

A certain pink hair icy blue eyed girl stood back to back with a boy with brown hair and deep blue eyes. The girl continued to shoot arrows at the bugs while the boy flung javelins at them.

***POOF!***

Everyone's eyes were drawn to a large cloud of smoke that covered a huge portion of the sea.

Murmurs were heard questioning the smoke cloud while most continued to fight protecting the dimwits that were stupid enough to look to the smoke in the midst of battle.

Soon, something smashed the ground creating a massive earthquake and water to slash everywhere.

This time, everyone AND everything turned to look at the smoke clouds since it seemed to be the most mysterious thing at the moment.

"What's going on?" Some of the wimps mumbled.

_Inside the smoke cloud, _The blond hair boy and the platinum stood on top of a giant toad hid from everyone's vision. The blond pupils were horizontal rectangle and the iris yellow with burnt orange shade around the eyelids.

"Bee, it seems that the mechanical ones are our targets." The blond announced to his now young dark skin friend.

Bee gave the blond a thumbs up cocking a smirk. "They'll be down in a flash," He rapped punching his fist together. "Let's take out tha trash."

The pink hair girls eyes widened as a symbol was made in her right as she began to see the future or past, maybe? She gasped seeing a whiskered teen fighting some masked man. The blond was being helped by a dark skinned man, but it did not seem like they were winning. The fight was astonishing, to say the least. She gasped falling to her knees as her vision stopped.

"Serah!" The brown haired boy said worried as he kneel down next to her.

She panted with her hands in the sand. 'What was that?' She questioned within her thoughts.

"Sage art: toad flame bomb!"

Her head snapped up at the voice seeing multiple balls of flames scatter from out of the smoke colliding with the mech bugs.

"Magic?" Everyone said screaming to get away from the scene.

Serah continued to look at the smoke seeing two spike come from it as if someone leaped out.

"Rasengan barrage!/Rising bomb!"

Their eyes were drawn to two individuals that flew to the ground quickly. One tanned blond haired one hold two cyan blue spheres, and a dark skinned platinum blond one having lightning cursing around his body.

Serah's eyes seeing the duo. There, in her very presence, was that blond, and what she thought was the dark skinned man. "How?"

**Chapter End**

**Review to let me know**


	2. Chapter 2

**Final Fantasy 13-2: Tale of two Jincs**

**Chapter Start**

**Chapter 2: Maelstrom and Enka bee**

"Everyone, get back!" Noel ordered grabbing Serah's hand making their way into her little beach house with all the bystanders fleeing too.

"Wheeeeee!" Bee cheered grabbing Naruto's legs sending the lightning through the blonds body too. He spun rapidly and tossed the blond Uzumaki down to one of the bugs smashing it with his rasengans.

"Yeah, taste mah fat hooks!" Bee yelled crashing into another swinging it by the legs letting it collide with more that tried to dog pile him.

Naruto stood up straight watching Bee take out those bug with one move. He pounded his hand to his chest. "Hey, Octopops, save some for me!" He said instantly going into nine tails chakra mode.

Bee punched the sand sending lightning through it killing the mech that tried to rush him once again. He wasn't really feeling the name "Octopops" anymore due to his change of appearance. "Then here you are, brotha," He said with a rapper's rhythm running pass Naruto with the mechs following. "Time to take 'em out like no otha."

Naruto smirked ready for the onslaught of mechs to bombard him. Once they came into the range of getting clobbered, a chakra arm came from both his shoulders. "takin' 'em out is gonna be ah hinch," Naruto rapped vanishing into thin air.

"Where'd he go." Everyone questioned.

After a few seconds, Serah gasped pointing to the sky. "Up there!"

Their eyes trailed up to the sky seeing the blond holding two massive sized blue balls in both his chakra hands.

"I'm sorry, but this'll only hurt ah pinch." Naruto order the arms to attack by pointing at the pile. The chakra arms slithered down in an instant and smashed the bugs. A huge explosion occurred creating a highly bright light.

Serah and Noel shielde their eyes due to the bright light as they gasped in total shock.

"Massive rasengan barrage!" Naruto shouted.

Once the light died down to a halt leaving a sizable crater in the middle of the beach, though the sand around instant formed with it as if nothing ever happened.

The blond landed next to the platinum blond resting his shoulder on the Darui build teen. "Like whipping away Zetsu, right?" Naruto asked liking at the scrambled peaces.

Bee nodded.

"Hey!"

The two turned around to a brown hair boy, a pink hair girl, a blue hair boy, a muscled boy or man with reddish brown hair, another boy that looked the blue hair one but with blond hair.

"What the hell was that you just did?" Noel questioned.

Naruto and Bee just gave them a sheepish smile. "Yo."

Noel scoffed as everyone raised an brow at their nonchalant attitude. "Yo?" He repeated. He threw his are out to the side. "There's no room for "Yo"..." He pointed to them with a serious face. "Who are you?"

The two Jinchuriki were about to speak, but Gadot cut him off. "Who are you? To be exact." He questioned.

Noel turned to him scratching the back of his head with a sheepish smile. "Hehe, let me explain."

Gadot ran his hand through his hair. "We cannot worry about that now, C'mon." He said to the other two boys as they ran near some gates.

Naruto looked around. "So, who going first?"

**(Break)**

Serah looked at the three boy in confusion. She believe Noel's story about Lightning...but the other two. They informed her that they were from another dimension where they used something called chakra. The two were supposedly shinobi. "I don't think I can believe you."

Naruto and Bee looked to her with a shrug. The only thing they told her was that they were shinobi from a different world. Nothing about war, Jinchuriki, or jutsu escaped their lips. It was like they would be here long. As soon as the first train to the elemental nation came by, they were on it in an instant.

Noel moved to the jinchuriki side. "I do." He stated putting a hand on Naruto and Bee's shoulder.

Serah shook her head in defiance.

Noel stepped closer. "Then what would you call their techniques? Magic?" He questioned.

Serah looked to the brown haired boy. "More fal'cie tricks?" She tried guessing, but a part of her knew it was off.

Noel shook her pointing back to the duo. "Really? A fal'cie helping us?" He said in disbelief. "Those two just whipped those monsters out without even getting winded."

The pink haired girl closed her eyes. "Your probably right..." She brushed passed Noel as he gave her a smile. She stopped infront of Naruto and Bee with a smile which apologized for her. "Serah...Serah Farron." She greeted.

Naruto cracked out a grin. "Naruto Uzumaki, at your service." He said.

"Killer bee's tha name and rappin' is not ya game." Bee said pointing to them with a spin.

The two deadpanned at the dark skinned teen gaining a sweatdrop. 'Was that...rap?' They questioned themselves simultaneously. The man, Killer bee, had not rapped through their explanation, so what was up now?

Naruto closed his eyes as Bee continued rapping. "Rappin' is a passion, its you who out of fashion..." He pointed to their clothes not ever seeing them before. "E-la-bor-ate," He spoke like a robot. "Naw, bruh. Just call meh doctah fate, 'cause we're destined.." He pointed to him and Naruto. "To make ya hate."

The two continued to look at him stupefied. Was this boy a idiot, or what. Noel looked to Serah. "We should go check out that meteor."

She nodded not even questioning him on if he saw it coming or if he rode in on it. The two left, but the jinchuriki were right behind them.

Naruto and Bee did not say a thing. They were just waiting to be invited.

Noel looked back at them with a sigh. "Come on."

The duo fist pounded each other. "Awesome."

**Chapter End**

**Bee still has his sword and Samahada and Naruto is a "now" strenght.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Final Fantasy: Tale of Two Jinchuriki **

**Chapter Start**

**Chapter 3: Jinchuriki at Best **

"Wow!" Noel continued to marvel at the floating cocoon as the four of the were steps away from the meteor. They were traveling to the meteor site having to fight a few minor enemies that Naruto referred to them as Mizuki weak.

Naruto and Bee thought the place was beautiful, up until it just vanished into thin air.

"Whoa! What?" Noel said in awe.

The ground started to shake as something opened infront of them. A hand with red-orange fingers reached out and attempted to grab the nine tails blond. The hand being too slow was intercepted by Killer bee blocking with two of his vibrating swords with ease.

Bee smirked. "C'mon, ya can't be this weak." He scolded.

Naruto nodded seeing the whole monster come out. Well, not the whole monster only a good top portion and its right arm that Bee continued to stop. He threw his both his arms back as clones instantly appeared.

Noel and Serah stepped back in shock. First this boy almost destroyed a beach with cyan blue sphere and now he could create clones? What else could possibly be secret about the two teens.

Serah looked pass the portal to the meteorite. It blocked the passage to it, so this thing was in need of being killed.

The clones rotated their hands infront of the palm of separate hands as the sphere slowly came into existence, but this time they both hand small rotating blades around them.

"This technique is going to get old." Noel informed with a straight face.

"But this one packs quite the punch!" Naruto announced as Bee stepped out of the way letting the hand go after Naruto. A clone leaped from the side and kicked the hand not letting it attack the original. The hand whipped to the right giving Naruto his opening.

A secondary clone gripped the left arm of naruto tossing the Blond up to the head of the monster. With a spin. Naruto soared with both rasengans reared back.

The monster merely roared swiping it arm at the nearing Jinchuriki.

Another clone leaped up and linked up arms with the original launching him up pass the arm before it could make real contact.

The three on the ground looked up at Naruto. Bee leaned back. "Wait for it." He edged.

Naruto came back down and smashed both rasengans on the monsters head with a yell of, "Fuuton: rasengan barrage!" The force caused the monster to fizzle away as the ground under it had a wrecking ball sized crater.

Naruto landed pointed to the cleared route. "let's go." He ordered.

Bee started walking backwards looking at Noel and Serah. "Boom." He said mimicking an explosion with a smile on his face.

Serah and Noel looked at them with lowered eyes. 'Show offs.' They thought simultaneously.

**Chapter End**

**I'm sorry that this chapter was short, but for now on, they'll about 1500 words. Or more.**


End file.
